Sensations
by Ivy43717
Summary: Logan s'est va, encore... Malicia ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, elle va le voir pour le convaincre de rester. Spolier de xmen3Relation explicite chaudeOneshot


**Disclamer :** aucun de ses personnages ne sont de moi, ils appartiennent tous à l'univers Marvel X-Men. Seul l'histoire est originale de moi, parce qu'il y a juste moi, et quelques autres personnes de Fanfiction, à avoir l'esprit assez tordu pour imaginer une histoire comme ça.

Que voulez-vous, aux USA, ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de séquence comme la mienne, parce que le film est côté « _pour tous_ »! Pfff, mais y'a tellement de signe, lol. Enfin bref, aussi dire que c'est classé **M** pour… ben pour toute l'histoire, lol, et que ça contient des **INFORMATIONS SUR LE TROISIÈME**! Donc ceux qui ne sont pas encore allez le voir et qui ne veulent pas savoir les punchs de ce film, **BARREZ-VOUS** ou ne venez pas me chialez après!

C'est tout! Bisous et soyez sympa pleaze.

**Sensations :**

Logan se préparait à partir.

En faite, il fourrait toutes ses affaires dans son sac, pour foutre le camp de l'institut.

Cet endroit commençait le mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis la mort du professeur, de Scott, de Jean (qu'il a en plus tué de ses propres mains), il sentait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment sa place ici, même si Tornade s'obstinait à lui dire le contraire.

_- On a besoin de toi ici_, lui répétait-elle_. Les enfants ont besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour leur apprendre ce que tu sais. Et puis, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas me laisser seule avec cette centaine de gosses_, avait-elle ajouter avec un ton moqueur.

Logan lui avait répondu qu'il allait y penser, mais que pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'être seul et de partir. Tornade l'avait compris. Elle était sympa cette femme-la. Une vraie sœur… une stupide sœur qui a le don de lire dans vos pensées sans même avoir recourt à la télépathie. Logan l'adorait.

Soudain, le grincement de sa porte le sortit de ses songes. Il se tourna rapidement vers l'intrus, même s'il savait qui c'était.

- Je te dérange?

C'était Malicia. Logan l'avait reconnu grâce à son parfum à la menthe et un soupçon de vanille. Un parfum qui avait l'habitude de faire tourner la tête de Logan lorsqu'il le sentait de trop près.

- Non, non, assura Logan en écrasant un de ses jeans dans son sac pour qu'il rentre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Bah… j'ai appris que tu allais partir… encore…

Le « encore » de Malicia portait une pointe de tristesse, qui créa une boule dans le ventre de l'homme. Il n'aimait pas faire de la peine à Malicia, il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était normal, non?

- La première fois, ça ne t'avais pas vraiment dérangé, fit remarquer Logan en se mettant dos à elle.

- Ça m'avait déranger, lui fit-elle savoir en entrant et en fermant la porte. Mais je savais que tu allais revenir alors que là…

Logan ne répondit pas, essayant de rester rationnel et stoïque. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se trouver seul avec Malicia depuis un certain temps.

- Logan, l'appela-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit de ce dernier. Regarde-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, lui avoua Malicia avec encore une fois de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

- Je ne t'évites pas, lui mentit-il en soupirant.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas toujours lorsque je rentre dans une pièce où tu te trouve? Pourquoi tu ne me parles presque plus? Pourquoi tu te défile toujours lorsque j'essaye de te parler? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regarde plus?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Logan abandonna. Elle avait visé dans le mile. Le mutant aux griffes d'acier se retourna lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Puis il relevant ces derniers, parcourant le corps de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'elle avait prit l'antidote pour ne plus être une mutante, Malicia avait considérablement changé. Surtout dans son style vestimentaire et ça, Logan l'avait sous les yeux.

Ses yeux marrons regardaient la jupe très coutre, noire (Malicia restait quand même fidèle à elle-même pour le choix des couleurs) et une sorte de corset qui se laçait à l'avant, noir aussi. Depuis qu'elle n'absorbait plus les pouvoirs et l'énergie vitale des autres, elle n'avait plus peur des contacts et semblait plus radieuse… Enfin, pas là, mais bon…

- Je te regarde, déclara Logan en atteignant les yeux vert pâle de la jeune femme.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle simplement sans briser le contact visuelle.

Un silence s'installa, où ils se contentaient de se fixer et où le seul bruit qui comblait la chambre était la respiration des deux. Puis Malicia détourna le regard et continua la conversation d'un ton plus léger.

- Est-ce que tu seras là pour mon anniversaire?

Logan sortit de sa léthargie et se remit à fourrer ses vêtements dans son sac. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait en voir tout d'un coup… ou peut être était-ce lui qui y allait lentement, comme s'il n'était pas pressé de partir.

L'anniversaire de Malicia… Il ne l'avait pas oublié, il était dans une semaine, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle ne lui demande pas. Logan aurait aimé venir, mais il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise avec la jeune femme de 18 ans… bientôt 19…

- Je vais essayer, marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'en prie Logan, le supplia-t-elle en se levant et en joignant ses mains ensemble. Il faut que tu sois là, ajouta-t-elle en s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Hum… il faut que… que je vois Malicia, répondit Logan en se tournant vers elle et en tentant de ne pas trop humecter ce délicieux parfum qui s'insinue contre son gré dans ses narines fines.

_- Est-ce que c'est son parfum corporelle_, pensa-t-il. _Sans doute, je l'ai toujours sentit sur elle… Hum, je me demande si elle goûte aussi la menthe vanillé… Mais bon sang_, se reprit-il. _Calme-toi Logan, c'est une gamine dont tu as plus du double de son âge. Contrôle-toi._

- Il n'y a que toi que je veux qui y vienne, continua Malicia sans remarquer la confusion de son aîné.

Voyant qu'il ne répondit pas, Malicia abandonna et s'écarta un peu de lui en arpenta sa chambre. Logan pu respirer mieux, mais elle revint à la charge avec une autre question.

- Penses-tu toujours à elle?

Logan savait très bien de qui elle parlait.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- L'aimes-tu encore?

Logan fut pris au dépourvu et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Aimait-il encore Jean Grey.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai aimé, mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Ça a été et c'est encore et toujours lui, même si elle n'avait pas été morte… Je crois qu'il n'y avait que Phœnix qui m'aimait et encore là, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse réellement appeler ça de l'amour.

- Je vois…

- Et ton cher petit ami le bonhomme de neige, demanda Logan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Malicia eut une drôle de moue…

_- Adorable… Hum… NON, Logan, contrôle, contrôle_, lui rappelait la petite voix en lui.

- C'est fini entre lui et moi depuis… Depuis longtemps, mais je crois qu'on ne voulait pas se l'avouer, révéla Malicia en haussant les épaules. Il est mieux avec Kitty de toute façon.

- Oh… désolé pour toi, je l'ignorais. Hum… Tu l'as laissé avant ou après avoir prit le remède, demanda Logan étonné de sa propre curiosité.

- Avant…

- Mais alors pourquoi voulais-tu le faire au début. Pourquoi tu voulais laisser tes pouvoirs?

Malicia devint de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Logan sentait qu'elle devenait nerveuse et que ses mains étaient maintenant moites. Et c'est seulement là qu'il réalisa à quel point ils étaient redevenus proche l'un de l'autre.

- C'était pour… et ce l'est encore… Pour… Pour toi Logan, révéla enfin Malicia en un murmure comme si elle espérait que ce dernier ne l'entende pas.

- Q-Quoi!

Logan n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, non, c'était impossible, il était plus vieux, solitaire et un vieux grincheux.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu, lorsque tu m'as pris en stop… Au début, je croyais que c'était juste un sentiment de protection, mais… mais c'est pas normal qu'à chaque fois que je te vois partir j'ai l'impression que tu pars avec une partie de moi. C'est pas juste un simple sentiment de protection quand je réalise que je ne peux pas passer une réelle bonne journée sans t'avoir vu ou parler.

Malicia reprit son souffle. Elle fixait nerveusement l'expression stoïque de Logan, en réalisant qu'elle venait de faire sans doute la pire erreur de sa vie. Il ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir après. Mais bon, autant aller jusqu'au bout…

- Je… je t'aime Logan… Et je voulais te le dire avant que tu partes…

Honteuse, elle voulu s'en aller pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Mais Logan l'en empêcha, d'un mouvement rapide qui lui agrippa le bras et qui la fit revenir jusqu'à lui.

Leur souffle s'entrechoquait et tous deux fixaient le regard de l'autre. Puis, étonné de sa propre audace, Logan embrassa le coin de l'œil gauche de Malicia, pour y recueillir une larme qui allait pour couler le long de sa belle joue roue.

La jeune femme frissonna et ferma les yeux dans un faible soupir. Elle se sentait si bien dans le bras musclés de Logan. Elle inspira profondément et sentit l'odeur viril qu'elle appréciait tant chez lui. Puis, elle sentit la langue de ce dernier effacer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue droite. Puis, instinctivement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement.

Malicia rompit le baiser et chuchota :

- Aimes-moi Logan…

Et voilà, le cœur de métal de Logan venait de se faire arracher par cette jolie jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis Dieu sait quand. Oh que oui il allait l'aimer. Il allait l'aimer, comme jamais il n'aimer quelqu'un. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Il voulait qu'elle ressente tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il voulait lui faire ressentir… après tout, il devait probablement être son premier…

Sans un mot, Logan scella de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser plus passionné, où se retrouvèrent toute la retenue, la colère de n'avoir pu la toucher avant et la frustration de n'avoir eut la force et le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Malicia lui répondit, en lui laissant pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit en sentant la langue de Logan se frotter contre son palais, sa langue, ses dents… Jamais elle n'avait été embrassé de la sorte.

Les mains de Malicia glissèrent sous la camisole blanche de Logan, traçant du bout de ses doigts les muscles de l'homme. Quand à Logan, ses mains avaient trouvé refuge sur les hanche de la jeune femme.

Lorsque cette dernière tenta de franchir la barrière du jean de Logan, celui-ci sentit l'animal se réveiller en lui. Dans un grognement qui fit sourire Malicia à travers leur baiser, Logan la souleva et la plaqua sur son lit. Malicia eut un hoquet de bonheur, sourit à Logan, posa ses mains sur le visage de son aimé et l'attira pour une autre baiser passionné.

Malicia aimait le côté sauvage de Logan et elle s'était souvent imaginé des fantasmes, le mettant en vedette. Elle l'imaginait la dominant, la désirant, la faisant sienne, presque sauvagement.

Elle sentait l'intimité de Logan se durcir contre sa cuisse, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il la désirait… juste elle.

Audacieuse, elle prit une des mains de Logan et la posa sur sa cuisse. Ce dernier fixa sa main et celles de Malicia. Celles-ci guidèrent la main du mutant, en la faisant glisser jusqu'à l'intérieur de son intimité à elle. Ce fut là que Logan pu remarquer qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et où il pu sentir à quel point Malicia le désirait.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent. Logan remarqua que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient assombris par le désir, ne faisant que le rendre encore plus fou, en plus de son odeur. Maintenant qu'il l'avait rien que pour lui, il pourrait enfin savoir ce qu'elle goûte vraiment.

Pour ses lèvres, c'était la cerise. Sans doute la saveur d'un de ses gloss, mais Logan ne pouvait se passer de ce goût ni trop fruité ni trop amer. Malicia rompit encore le baiser.

- Sors tes griffes, lui demanda-t-elle.

Étonné par sa requête et sans trop savoir les intentions de la jeune fille, Logan obéit et sortit les griffes métalliques de sa main gauche.

Lentement, comme tout à l'heure, Malicia guida la main de Logan. Délicatement, elle amena les griffes à son corset et coupa les lacets qui retenait son haut. Logan sourit, amusé par l'attitude étonnante de la jeune femme. Mais au dernier lacet, elle se coupa accidentellement et sursauta en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Logan ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver sensuelle. Elle était la luxure incarnée dans cette position.

Doucement, l'homme rentra ses griffes et allongea sa belle. Il ouvrit son corset, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme, encore juvénile et intouchée. Logan baissa sa tête jusqu'à la blessure de Malicia et la lécha, tandis que ses mains caressait les hanches et les flancs de celle-ci.

Les gémissement qu'il entendait ne faisait que le rendre encore plus heureux et excité. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir ainsi, il allait vraiment perdre de le contrôle.

Une fois que la petit coupure eut cessé de saigner, il remonta jusqu'aux seins de Malicia. Les pointes roses fièrement dressées, il commença à embrasser, mordre, sucetter son sein gauche, sous les petits cris, les gémissements et les soupirs de bonheur de Malicia.

L'autre main de Logan pinçait et massait affectueusement l'autre téton de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était perdue dans les sensations que Logan lui apportait. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Logan, pour l'empêcher de s'en aller (comme s'il le voulait) et sa main droite serrant fortement les draps du lit de Logan, alors que l'autre s'accrochait à la camisole de ce dernier, Malicia se retenait de ne pas alerter toute l'Institution.

Attiré par la gorge offerte de Malicia, la bouche de Logan délaissant le sein de Malicia pour s'attaquer à sa jugulaire, alors que ses mains continuaient à malaxer sa poitrine. Logan venait de trouver une zone particulièrement sensible de la jeune fille.

Malicia n'était plus que sensation, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ne pouvant crier, elle commença à griffer les omoplattes de Logan. Ce dernier grognait, mais son corps cicatrisait chaque marque d'ongles de Malicia, mais il maudit le fait que les faux longs ongles soient à la mode.

Bientôt, la camisole de Logan fut encombrant pour Malicia, qui la déchira en deux, par une force qui l'étonna elle-même. Le porteur de la camisole, lui, ne semblait pas s'en déranger. Au contraire, il s'en débarrassa définitivement, en la lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Leur torses se rencontraient enfin et Malicia pu apprécier la chaleur que Logan lui procurait, alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore avec plus de passion et de chaleur.

C'était très chaud, très érotique.

Puis, Logan délaissa encore sa bouche et descendit le long de sa gorge, de sa clavicule, en laissant une trace mouillé et humide. Il passa entre les seins de Malicia et s'arrêta au nombril. De sa langue, il mima l'acte, en entrant et sortant sa langue du nombril de la jeune fille.

Malicia gémissant sans retenue maintenant, se cambra et faisant sourire Logan. Elle était merveilleusement adorable.

Tout ceci n'était que sa première fois, mais elle savait que seul avec Logan elle pourrait ressentir de pareil chose. Pendant qu'il jouait avec le nombril de Malicia, il sortit de nouveau ses griffes et coupa la mini jupe de cette dernière. Il jeta le morceau de tissus au loin et maintenant, la jeune femme se retrouvait nue sous lui. Malicia était si bien…

Le mutant finit par embrasser son nombril et continua sa descente, jusqu'à ce que sa langue s'insinua dans le sexe moite de Malicia. Cette dernière, surprise, hoqueta et frissonna. Logan trouva rapidement le petit bouton sensible, grâce aux sourds gémissements de la femme.

Malicia, trop excité par ce que faisait Logan, se redressa et agrippa les cheveux noirs de son amour, avec force. Elle passa ses mains entre ses mèches, en descendant le long de sa nuque et en le griffant lorsque la vague de plaisir était trop intense.

Certains hommes n'auraient sans doute pu supporter ce genre de traitement brutal et sauvage, mais pour Logan, ce ne le dérangeait le moins du monde et, au contraire, cela ne lui donnait qu'encore plus envie de continuer.

Il voulait faire sentir à Malicia des sensations si exquises, qu'elle en perde la tête, autant que lui la perdait lorsqu'il la sentait ou la frôlait. C'était sa douce revanche. Il continua à lécher le petit membre sensible et à la goûter, tandis que ses mains caressaient les cuisses et les fesses de la jeune femme. Il sentit Malicia sur le point de jouir, lorsqu'il la vit prendre appuie sur lui et en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme entrer dans sa chair et les seins fermes de celle-ci se poser sur ses cheveux.

Ayant d'autres idées en tête, il arrêta de la stimuler, au grand déplaisir de Malicia, qui, malgré ses frissons intenses, sa respirations courte et ses spasmes, en voulait plus.

Logan remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et lui murmura, avant de l'embrasser : J'ai encore mieux pour toi.

Se laissant aller dans les bras de Logan, Malicia se laissa faire, se donnant complètement. Elle renversa sa tête et s'allongea, en gémissant et en se tortillant. Logan était touché par la fragilité qu'elle émanait, ainsi que sa fougue et sa pureté, malgré la situation qui ne l'était pas.

Ce fut seulement là qu'il réalisa que son sexe le faisait affreusement souffrir, coincé dans son jean. Il se dépêcha d'ôter son jean bleu et son boxer noir, sous les yeux avides et gourmands de Malicia.

Le sexe de Logan était droit, tendu, juste pour elle. Elle joint ses mains au dessus de sa tête et invita Logan du regard à continuer ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le mutant de ne le fit pas dire deux fois. Il passa sa main droite autour de la taille de la jeune fille, pour la soulever un peu et son autre main bloqua les poignets de Malicia au-dessus de sa tête. Presque allongé sur elle, Logan se positionna et pénétra doucement en elle, pour ne pas la blesser.

Voyant que le visage de Malicia n'exprimait aucun douleur, Logan commença à pénétrer, toujours lentement. Mais la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Impatiente, elle serra de nouveau ses jambes autour de la taille de Logan et le serra contre elle, ce qui fit qu'elle s'empala, dans un cri de douleur qu'elle tenta de retenir.

Prit par surprise, Logan n'avait eut le temps de faire quoique se soit pour stopper l'action de Malicia, mais maintenant qu'il était en elle, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler ou à avoir de pensées rationnelles.

De plus, Malicia était si chaude, si étroite, qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Dans un grognement bestial, il entama un mouvement de vas et viens, sous les gémissements de Malicia, qui ne pouvait exprimer son excitation. Logan lui avait fait voir des étoiles plus d'une fois dans la soirée, mais là, c'était le summum.

Tous deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ne se quittant pas, bougeant ensemble, respirant ensemble. Logan voulait graver l'image de Malicia ainsi pour jamais et Malicia voulait celle de Logan jusqu'à sa mort.

Lorsque Logan sentit Malicia se tendre, il la serra dans ses bras et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmura :

-Je t'aime Malicia… Je t'aime Marie…

Malicia jouit alors qu'elle entendit ses mots, suivit de près par Logan, qui se répandit en elle, dans un autre grognement.

- Alors ne me quitte pas, répondit Malicia d'une voix tremblotante.

Logan sourit contre l'épaule de celle qui était maintenant la sienne. Il n'allait pas la quitter, car il ne pouvait pas… et il ne voulait pas.

- Alors viens avec moi, continua Logan. Partons, disparaissons loin.

Il se redressa et rencontra le regard étonné de Malicia.

- Mais… mais et l'école… les autres…

- Je m'en fiche de tout… Depuis quelques jours, les seules raisons qui me forçaient à rester ici, c'était Tornade, pour l'aider à commencer… et toi… parce que je ne pouvais me passer de toi.

Malicia baissa les yeux, touchée par la révélation de Logan.

- Tornade peut se passer de moi, elle est assez forte… Et puis je crois que Angel a un œil sur elle. Elle saura se débrouiller. Mais toi… Viens avec moi, lui supplia le mutant. Fichons le camp, loin de tous ça, dit-il en embrassant sa clavicule. La guerre est finie, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tirons-nous d'ici, tenta-t-il de la convaincre par des baisers entre chaque mot.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en souriant. Donne-moi le temps d'aller faire mes bagages.

- Non, refusa Logan. Partons tout de suite.

- Mais je suis nue Logan, fit remarquer Malicia en haussant un sourcil. Et un vilain mutant à mit en lambeaux mes vêtements.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir nue, répliqua Logan en léchant le ventre de Malicia.

-Hummm…. Non, je… hum… Oh Logan, je vais prendre juste quelques minutes… Hum… oh, pitié… non, ne t'arrête pas…

Logan revint jusqu'aux lèvres de Malicia et lui chuchota :

- On peut toujours partir ce soir… C'est plus discret et on pourrait encore… s'amuser, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Malicia lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Oh oui, jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Logan. Son petit loup.


End file.
